


Sick Stiles

by sterekwolfstar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sciles, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles is sick and is lucky to have his father and boyfriend Scott to help take care of him.





	

When Stiles woke up his throat was sore, as was his ear and he was coughing. His father walked into the doorway hearing the coughs and walked in to put a hand on his sons forehead.  
“You’re burning up Stiles. You’re not going to school today.”  
“What,” Stiles asked raising his eyebrows. “I can’t not go to school. Scott needs me.”  
The Sherriff raised his eyebrows. “Your boyfriend can survive a day without you.”  
Stiles’s attempt at standing up backfired because he was dizzy and ended up collapsing back on the bed. “But daaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd.”  
“No arguments. Get back into bed. You feel like you have a fever and you sound awful.” Stiles coughed again before he whined.  
“I don’t understand why you want to go to school,” the Sherriff told him. “You hate going to school.”  
“I don’t hate being around my best friend,” Stiles replied. “Who also happens to be my boyfriend.” Stiles grinned as he thought about the past six months and how things between him and Scott have changed drastically changed. One day they’re best friends and the next day, they’re boyfriends. Scott had his suspicions that Stiles liked him as more than a friend for quite a while especially with his supernatural senses, but was afraid that he was incorrect. However, after a wrestling match, both realized that they couldn’t deny anything anymore especially since they’re bodies were speaking for them. Stiles remembered the embarrassment that followed a few minutes later when his father walked in on the two of them kissing and feeling each other up. Stiles thought his father was about to disown him but after a few minutes of all of them frozen in place, the Sherriff sighed and mumbled something about he knew it was only a matter of time and how he now owed someone money. The sheriff teasingly told Scott not to corrupt his only child. Stiles scowled when Scott made a comment about Stiles corrupting him when they were children. The Sherriff thought that was hilarious. Stiles rolled his eyes, but was secretly thankful that his father didn’t care about him being gay and in love with his best friend. Stiles knew he had the best father in the world.  
“Stay here. I’m going to get a thermometer and take your temperature. I’m not going to let you go to school though even if you don’t have a fever. You look and sound awful!”  
Stiles pretended to grumble and be upset as his father stuck the thermometer in his mouth, but was secretly happy that his father still wanted to take time to care for him even though he was eighteen and going to graduate high school soon.  
“101.2.”  
Stiles sighed and as he laid back down under his covers to get comfortable, his phone rang. Unfortunately, his reflexes didn’t work as fast as his fathers who answered the phone for him.  
“Hey Scott. No, you don’t have to come over. Stiles isn’t going to be going to school. He’s sick. He’ll be fine. No need to worry. There are some virus’s going around. You can come see him after school if you want. He really shouldn’t talk. Ok. Bye.”  
“I can talk to him,” Stiles mumbled.  
The Sherriff laughed at his son. “Try to get some sleep. I’m going to go to work in a few minutes but if you need anything you call me. I know that you’re old enough to take care of yourself, but in a few months you’ll be gone and I won’t get to help take care of you anymore.” Stiles could see the sadness in his fathers eyes. He didn’t want to leave his dad either, but he was looking forward to going away and living with Scott. However, they would constantly visit their parents because the college was only an hour away. “I’ll be happy to bring you some soup on my lunch break and anything else you need.”  
Stiles thanked him and closed his eyes. His father walked back into his room placing some medicine and water on the beside table and told him to take some when he was able to. “I will see you in a few hours kiddo.”  
“Bye dad,” Stiles told him with a smile. After his dad left, he impatiently waited for Scott to arrive. When his dad was gone, Stiles texted Scott who said he would come over after his father was gone.  
Scott noisily dropped through the window. “Sorry dude,” Scott replied after seeing the mean look Stiles shot him.  
“You couldn’t have been any louder if you tried,” Stiles replied sarcastically.  
Scott gave him an apologetic look before joining him in bed. Stiles automatically wrapped his arms around his werewolf boyfriend. “It’s ok. I forgive you. I always do.”  
Scott smiled and softly kissed the top of Stiles’s head. “You’re really hot.”  
“I know,” Stiles replied with a grin. “Although I never do get tired of hearing you tell me how hot I am.”  
Scott rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean dork.”  
Stiles smiled. “Yeah, my dad said the same thing. You don’t have to be here you know.”  
“Meh. They will all probably be glad that neither of us were in class causing problems,” Scott said laughing. “Besides, it’s tradition.”  
Stiles smiled and buried his face in Scott’s shirt.  
Ever since they were six, they had refused to leave the others side if they got sick. It started when the two of them were playing at Scott’s place in his backyard, when Scott had a bad asthma attack. Being six, neither of them knew what was really happening. As they went to the hospital, Stiles refused to let go of Scott’s hand because he was scared and didn’t want to lose his friend. Melissa thought the whole thing was cute afterword’s. As Scott was examined, Stiles refused to let go of his hand and Scott refused to let the doctor check him out if Stiles wasn’t allowed to be in the room. Melissa had called the Stilinski’s the tell them what happened and by the time they arrived, Scott and Stiles were laying on the hospital bed half asleep but still holding on to each other’s hand tightly.  
“That’s true love,” Claudia Stilinksi said smiling at the two boys who were oblivious to their presence.  
“Thanks for still being my friend,” Scott whispered to Stiles after the ordeal.  
“We’re best friends. Nothing will make me not want to still be your friend,” Stiles replied. “Even a little asthma.”  
Scott grinned and leaned over to kiss Stiles’s cheek. “You’re the best.”  
“Do you think your mom will still let me spend the night?”  
Scott laughed. “If she doesn’t, I will convince her.” Melissa ended up suggesting that Stiles spend the night.  
“It would be wrong to break tradition.”  
“Do you think that your dad knows I’m here,” Scott asked.  
“Most likely. He has to know. You’ve skipped school before to come check on me when I was forced to stay home sick.”  
Scott laughed. “Yeah. The first time that happened I got in so much trouble.”  
Stiles was seven when he was forced to stay at home with a sore throat and fever. He had not had a chance to tell Scott that he wouldn’t be able to show up. When Scott had gotten to school and saw Stiles wasn’t there, he snuck out and went to Stiles’ home and demanded to speak to Stiles. Claudia was shocked to see him and was hesitant to allow Scott in Stiles room, but Scott was persistent. As she allowed Scott to see Stiles, she called Melissa to let her know about what happened with her son so she wouldn’t worry. Melissa was furious. However when she arrived and saw Scott curled up next to Stiles, trying to bring comfort to him, her anger dissipated a little bit.  
“I cannot believe he left school,” Melissa told Claudia putting a hand over her racing heart.  
“I can’t either. I’m glad that he’s ok and I am so grateful that my son has your son to love him as much as he does.”  
Melissa smiled. “Yeah. Stiles has been an amazing friend to Scott. I don’t know if he would have anyone if Stiles wasn’t around.”  
“You’re going to be ok,” Scott whispered to Stiles who smiled up from him from his pillow.  
“You’re going to get in so much trouble,” Stiles whispered to Scott who shrugged.  
“I don’t care. My best friend needed me. I didn’t want to be sitting in a classroom where I didn’t have anyone to talk to. You’re my only friend,” Scott told him.  
Melissa and Claudia’s heart broke hearing that. Melissa broke the silence by clearing her throat. Scott turned paler than Stiles.  
“Was that trouble worth it,” Stiles asked laughing as he remembered the incident. Melissa was furious but she tried not to be but it was obvious she was.  
“Always,” Scott replied, giving Stiles a kiss on the lips.  
“It sucks that you can’t get sick anymore,” Stiles whined.  
“You’re upset that I can’t get sick anymore,” Scott asked amused.  
“I am glad that you can’t cuz being sick is miserable, but I miss taking care of you when you don’t feel well.”  
“Well, I can enjoy taking care of you,” Scott told him. “And you should probably try to stop talking. I know that it is a hard concept for you to grasp because you never shut up, even in your sleep.”  
Stiles tried to punch Scott, but couldn’t lift his arm up enough to do so. “You’re mean.”  
Scott laughed and gave Stiles another kiss. “No, just want you to get better sooner rather than later.”  
“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had,” Stiles replied with a yawn.  
“Go to sleep Stiles,” Scott told him softly. Stiles nodded and fell into a snoring slumber within minutes. Scott wasn’t far behind.  
When Sherriff Stilinski arrived home to bring his son some soup, he was not surprised to see Scott curled up next to his son who was snoring. Some things never change. He cleared his throat which alerted both the teenagers to his presence.  
“Dad,” Stiles exclaimed with a red face.  
“Mr. Stilinski,” Scott whispered, unable to look the sheriff in the face. Even though this was not the first time he had been caught in bed with Stiles, this was the first that Stiles dad had seen them in bed together since they became more than friends.  
“I brought you some soup for both of you. I know that you can’t get sick Scott, but I just thought I would bring something for you since I knew that you would be here despite me telling you that you didn’t have to come.”  
Scott grinned. “Yeah, well, me and Stiles have a tradition.”  
Stiles kissed Scott on the cheek. “One that we’re going to have for the rest of our lives.”  
“Yeah, well, try to eat this,” Noah replied giving his son his soup. Stiles and Scott ate their soup and talked with the Sherriff till he had to go back to work. As he was leaving, he glanced in the bedroom once more at the two boys. Scott gave Stiles some more medicine to take which he reluctantly did before kissing his forehead and telling him to be quiet again and go back to sleep. The Sherriff chuckled, wishing his wife were here to see this. She had predicted that the two of them would end up getting together one day. He knew that no matter what happened, his son would be ok. "You know Scott, whenever I get to feeling better, I am going to make this up to you by doing whatever you want me to do to you," Stiles replied grinning at Scott who laughed and accepted his offer. 

Noah turned red and wished that there was a way to unhear certain things.


End file.
